Brothers
by cottoncandyylover
Summary: "Itachi stared at the little kid who was now barely able to keep himself awake, hungry for a reply and some sleep. Itachi wasn't surprised. Since he had asked him about their mother and father, he logically knew Sasuke would probably ask about the last member in the family." Pure brotherly love, NOT incest.


Hello! This is my first Itasasu fanfic. I was supposed to publish this a few days ago, but with Naruto ending and all of that, I just put it on hold and decided to publish it today. I just really love the relationship between these two so much, that I had to write something for them. I suppose you read the summary, but once again - this is not incest. It does talk about love, it has cute moments, but I only wrote it in a brotherly love mindset. I hope it's not too much.

I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes (punctuation, misspelled words), since English isn't my native language.

I hope you enjoy it!

_"Italic"_ - thinking

_Naruto or any characters related to the story do not belong to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Brothers<strong>

It was five in the morning when Itachi finished putting on his ANBU vest and packing everything he needed for his next mission occurring in a few hours. He didn't know how long this mission would last and being someone recently promoted to the ANBU, fewer and fewer were the hours Itachi would spend at home in the presence of his family.

His mother had already expressed her worries about him being out on dangerous missions so often at a young age such as his, but Fugaku would brush it off as if it was nothing. Itachi didn't particularly give it too much thought and always tried to reassure his mother he was well. He also knew how the position he had gained in the ANBU was of extreme importance to his father.

Yes, sometimes he'd come home extremely exhausted, with a desperate need for sleep and wouldn't even utter a word to anyone, going directly to his room, but other than that, he'd just go along with everything he had to carry out on his missions for the sake of his clan and for the sake of his beloved village.

Leaving his room, closing its door as quietly as possible as to not disturb the other family members, especially Sasuke, the seven-year-old had recently entered the Academy and needed his hours of sleep, Itachi made his way to the front door.

Bending down for a moment to put on his sandals, a small smile started forming in his lips as he sensed another presence coming near him. It was getting closer and closer, until it was only mere steps away from him. Itachi should've known better.

"Sasuke" the older of the two stated calmly, not turning his head to meet his brother. He knew he was rubbing his eye with his small hand in an act of sleepiness. This wasn't the first time Sasuke would appear at his side before leaving for a mission so early, when it was obvious the boy was struggling to be awake. He never really understood how the seven-year-old would wake up when he tried to make as little sound as possible. Itachi started thinking his little brother must've been practicing a lot lately. Maybe with their father or by himself, consequently becoming more and more aware of his surroundings.

"Nii-san." he whispered, letting out a small yawn.

"It's too early. Go back to bed, Sasuke." Itachi advised, getting up and proceeding to check if there might be something important he might be forgetting.

Preparing to leave, he took a step closer to the front door when he felt something or rather someone's hand pushing him slightly back by the ANBU's fabric. Sighing, Itachi turned his head slightly to face his little brother, only he saw how the child's head was facing the floor and not him. Itachi knew Sasuke realized, to some extent, that he was bothering him, making it difficult for him to leave for his mission, his duty, his job. He also knew Sasuke enough well to know he felt bad about it.

"Is it… is it going to be a long mission?" the little boy asked quietly and almost shyly, looking slightly up and making eye-contact with him for brief moments, while still holding onto the ANBU fabric, but not as strongly as before.

Slowing turning around to look at his little brother, Itachi bent down to Sasuke's eye level and placed his right hand softly on top of Sasuke's hair, ruffling it more than it already was from when Sasuke got out of bed – "I don't know, Sasuke. But you don't need to worry." Seeing as some worry still lingered in the little boy's face, Itachi decided to give his little brother some more accurate information in order for him to relax – "I don't think it's going to be a hard mission and I'll probably be back around the afternoon, so don't worry and go sleep a little more." He knew he had lied. He had no idea how long this mission would take.

Sasuke looked deep into his brother's eyes and couldn't help but notice he wasn't telling him the whole truth. Sasuke was worried about him. Itachi seemed more distant than usual lately. However, a big smile was already forming in his face and a hopeful look appearing in his eyes "Then, could you train with me when you get back?"

Itachi stared at him for a while. Letting his hand, which previously rested on top of Sasuke's hair, fall to his side, Itachi stood up and started making his way out in silence.

Sasuke wouldn't get an answer. Again. His eyes lost their previous newfound hope as he looked down to face the cold hard floor. He knew he shouldn't ask his big brother these questions. Mother and Father had told him so too, that he shouldn't bother his brother so much since he was now an ANBU and pretty much always busy. He also knew Itachi wouldn't answer them and Sasuke felt embarrassed, although his big brother never once reprehended him for asking them. He'd just signal him to come closer and then, before he knew it, two fingers would rest against his forehead – something he didn't quite get it – while uttering the same sentence over and over again – "Later, Sasuke." He'd often advise him to go ask father to train with him, but Sasuke wasn't fond of the idea that much. Not that he didn't like his father, but he preferred his brother.

"Sorry, Nii-san." Sasuke murmured to the floor, backing away as his hands found their way around his back. Sensing his brother make his way out through the front door, Sasuke prepared himself to go back to his room, but stopped as soon as he heard a calm voice.

"If you promise to sleep a few more hours and help mother around the house after the Academy, I'll be back before you know it and I'll take you out with me training this afternoon." Itachi didn't need to look at his little brother to know that as soon as he had finished that sentence, the boy was already resisting the urge to jump up and down from excitement – "And you have to behave." he added. A tender smile made its way into Itachi's face. He missed this. He found it quiet odd how much power he had over Sasuke. He knew the things he would say and do always enormously impacted his little brother's feelings. With power also comes responsibility and Itachi felt responsible for his brother. But he liked having this specific responsibility. Since Sasuke was born, he had vowed to protect him and never let anyone hurt him.

"I promise, Nii-san! I promise!" Sasuke felt like it was his birthday and he was receiving the best gift he could've asked for. He just wanted to throw himself at his brother, hug him strongly and never let go, but he contained himself. Instead, Sasuke walked rapidly to him and brought his small hands against his brother's back, pushing him forward to get him out of the house as soon as possible. That way, he too could start his own mission assigned by his own brother – going back to sleep and then helping mother with house chores. Oh, and he had to behave. He had promised and it wasn't that hard. Then later, he would be able to train with this brother and finally spend some valuable time with him again. His eyes shined with determination at the thought of training with his brother again. Itachi had assigned him a very easy mission.

"What's the rush, Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a certain amusement in his voice while being pushed by Sasuke's tiny hands. He could guess very well what Sasuke's goal had become and just this once he let his brother guide him outside to his mission even though both were aware of Itachi's physical strength being significantly larger than of the seven-year-old.

* * *

><p>"Mom, do you need anything else?" Sasuke asked as he took a step into their kitchen. His mother was baking what seemed like cookies and Sasuke was experiencing something called boredom.<p>

"Hum… You already helped me with everything I needed, sweetie. You've done a very good job. Thank you. You can go play now and have fun." Mikoto answered as she gave a peck in her son's forehead and resumed her baking.

"Then, I'll just watch you bake cookies until Itachi gets home!" Sasuke decided happily as he made himself comfortable in a chair.

"Or you could do your homework–" Mikoto started suggesting as Sasuke stopped her mid-away from the sentence – "Already did them so I could be with Nii-san!" he grinned at her.

Mikoto smiled back at him. Sasuke loved his brother so much and she could see it so well. She also knew Itachi cared about his little brother very much, even though he wouldn't show it as openly as Sasuke does – "Why are you waiting so eagerly for your brother, sweetie?" – She decided to start up a conversation with her youngest son in order to help him with his boredom issue.

Sasuke's eyes lighted up as he proceeded to tell his mother what Itachi had promised him that morning – "And he said that the only thing I had to do was sleep a few more hours in the morning and help you with house chores!" he finished smiling.

"Well, you did help me with everything I needed to do, but when I woke up, you were already awake. Did you sleep more in the morning after seeing Itachi off?" Mikoto teased knowing already by the guilty look plastered on her son's face that he probably wasn't able to sleep that much more after Itachi had left due to excitement.

"Hum… I did!" Sasuke shouted a little too high, only proving his mother right – "Well, kind of…I only slept one more hour?" Mikoto smiled, yet again, at her son's innocence and how worried his facial expression became in a matter of seconds – "But mom, you are not telling Itachi, right? Please, don't! I really want to train with him. I'll sleep a lot tonight!" Sasuke begged as he looked at her with determined eyes.

"Sasuke, I won't tell Itachi about that. It will be our little secret, ok?" Mikoto reassured, giggling at her son as he immediately calmed down, sending a big grin in her direction.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't bother your brother with such things. Don't make him promise things like that. Most of the time he can't fulfill them and will get worried about it." Fugaku stated harshly as he entered the kitchen, having come back from an Uchiha clan meeting.

Greeting her husband, Mikoto saw as the big, precious grin on Sasuke's face switched to a sad, worried frown. She hated seeing her son like that.

"He needs to have complete focus on his missions. He doesn't need to worry about anything or anyone else for that matter or he might even get badly hurt because of it, Sasuke. It distracts him. You should start understanding this." Sometimes Mikoto hated how blunt her husband could be with their youngest son, when in reality, when he was alone with her, he would talk proudly about both of them. Making her way to Sasuke, she laid a hand on his head, making him look up at her with sad eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie. He'll come back just fine and fulfill his promise, ok?" Sasuke smiled a little at his mother's reassurance and nodded as he decided to go back to his room.

* * *

><p>Itachi was tired. Itachi was beyond tired. Never would he have thought that delivering scrolls could've been more exhausting. He had broken his promise to Sasuke. Again. He didn't exactly feel good about it. But he already had a feeling it could happen. He didn't know how long the mission would take and he couldn't have guessed they'd run into trouble on the way back from said mission. He and his team were lucky they even managed to get home on the same day they had left.<p>

Itachi walked home with a few cuts on his face and then one slightly bigger on his arm. Some enemies had decided to appear when the ANBU where getting closer to Konoha in an attempt to steal the scrolls they were to deliver to the Hokage. Their team had to fight them off, be it that one of them turned out stronger and somewhat smarter than the rest accompanying them which made the mission harder.

He winced a little from the pain of the cut on his right arm as he entered his home. It was already late, maybe sometime past midnight, so he didn't make his arrival noticeable. His parents and Sasuke should already be asleep by now. Murmuring a small "I'm back" to himself, he proceeded to his room, taking off his ANBU vest and immediately making his way into the bathroom to take a warm shower.

Minutes later, with now fresh clothes and wounds carefully tended and bandaged, Itachi felt much better as he tied his hair into his usual ponytail. He still needed to write reports and look over some of his own scrolls before going to bed. He was tired, but he absolutely needed to do this or else he wouldn't have time later. In the meantime, he would also think of a way to make up for his broken promise to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" he whispered loudly enough for a pair of small eyes to peak into his room through its sliding door. But nothing more happened. Itachi had already noticed though, since a few moments ago, how the same presence from when he had departure for his mission that morning had made its appearance yet again. And it was his little brother who still didn't manage to hide his presence very well. He had thought that if he'd ignored it, Sasuke would give up, get sleepy again and maybe go back to his room. But after sensing him pacing back and forth outside his room, he couldn't just leave the seven-year-old outside anymore.

Sighing as he put the scrolls away for a few moments, Itachi made his way to his room entrance sliding the door open enough for him to see Sasuke's figure. His brother looked surprise to say the least. He also noticed a tint of sadness flashing through the eyes of seven-year-old and then going away after a few seconds as if to try and hide it away. Itachi didn't like it.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Itachi asked in his soft voice as he stared down at his brother who now had slightly reddened cheeks. It was so easy to get his brother to blush around people that Itachi couldn't help but find his brother cute when he did it. He was so different from him when it came to "emotion displaying" as their mom referred to it at one of their family's dinner.

"How did you know I was here, Nii-san?!" Sasuke slightly shouted, slightly whispered to his brother with eyes closed as he felt embarrassed for having been caught.

"Anyone would've noticed you walking back and forth outside a room at night, Sasuke. Besides, you already know I'm good at sensing people's chakra and yours is _extremely_ easy to detect." Itachi concluded, stating the last part with a slight teasingly tone.

A small pout made its way into Sasuke's face as he crossed his arms – "I know." he murmured, admitting in defeat. It wasn't his fault. He was training very hard to get better at hiding his chakra presence, but it was difficult and it didn't happen overnight. One day he'd show his brother how good he had gotten at it.

The pout soon turned into something else as Sasuke looked up at his brother to analyze his expression. "Neutral" seemed to be the word Sasuke would always find to describe his brother facial expressions. It didn't change much and Sasuke accepted it, because it was Itachi being Itachi, it was his brother being his brother and he loved him, but other times he just couldn't understand what he was thinking or feeling and he desperately wanted to know his thoughts and worries in order to help him. He wanted his brother to depend on him like he did on him. Nevertheless, Sasuke noticed, right away, the minor cuts on his cheek and a much bigger one – now bandaged – on his right arm – _"By the enemies he and his team probably encountered"_ he concluded. At that, the words stated by their father that evening rang at the back of his head – _"Is it my fault?"_ Sasuke thought sadly.

Itachi noticed as Sasuke analyzed him with a sad expression on his face. He also noticed his little brother's eyes widening and his lips starting to quiver at the sight of the bandage covering his wound on his right arm. Bending down on his knees, Itachi commanded Sasuke to come closer to him and he did so, almost unconsciously. Resting his two very familiar fingers on the child's forehead, Itachi was surprised to see that Sasuke didn't complain at all. Usually the young one would start whining about it, but Itachi just watched as his little brother's focus had settled on the already tended wound on his right arm. His hypothesis about the little ones' worries had just been confirmed.

"Sasuke." he mentioned louder than usual in order to get his brother's attention. Sasuke tore his gaze away from his older brother's arm to look at him directly in the eyes – "It doesn't hurt, don't worry." Itachi said softly while smiling at him. Letting his two fingers drop from Sasuke's forehead, Itachi got up again, letting his arms fall back to his sides.

They stood there for a few moments when, suddenly, Sasuke launched himself at his brother, hugging him by the waist while knocking him slightly off balance, but not enough for the older of the two to lose it completely. Itachi had no idea what caused this, but Sasuke was now desperately and powerfully clinging to his shirt with both hands while burying his face deep in said fabric.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi asked encouragingly and slightly worried while comfortably stroking Sasuke's hair in an attempt to calm the little boy down. He had no idea what could've happened that would make him frightened like this. It wasn't just about the promise he had made anymore.

"Father said… Father said… He said that I shouldn't bother you with stupid requests anymore, because you might even get hurt and–" his muffled and somewhat collected voice threaten to broke as Sasuke clung harder to Itachi's shirt "–and your arm, Nii-san, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you hurt. Please don't hate me…" Sasuke finished rapidly, now his full body slightly trembling as some tears started to form in his onyx eyes.

Itachi stopped a little to think for a while and fully comprehend what the little one was saying. Then a soft sigh was heard. Such were the worries of a child. That's exactly why Itachi sometimes wished their father were more careful with the choice of words he'd use when talking with Sasuke. Detaching his brother's arms from around his waist and pushing him slightly back from his now wet shirt, Itachi, once again, bent down, supporting his knees on the floor and stared at his little brother.

Sasuke was desperately trying to brush away the tears that had started to fall from his eyes with both hands, but Itachi stopped him by holding them down. Then, he brought Sasuke closer and wiped the tears from his little brother's eyes by gently leaning the back of his hands on his face, brushing them away.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said and he noticed Sasuke flinch – "I am a ninja. You're going to be one too someday. A great one. Ninjas are bound to get hurt every once in a while when going on missions. So it wasn't your fault." – Sasuke now listened attentively to his brother's words – "Besides, you should know that the ones at home are the ones that make you want to come back as soon as possible. It doesn't distract them on missions or make them weak in front of the enemy, it makes them much stronger, knowing they have someone special they love or a place to go back to. So the only think you did was give me a reason to come home, like you always do."

Itachi sensed Sasuke slowly calming down. His tears gradually stopped along with the shaking. His breathing was going back to normal. Itachi gave him a small smile to reassure him that all the words he had spoken were utterly true. Sasuke stared at his brother for a few moments, onyx eyes locking with Itachi's very alike ones. Sasuke always saw a lot of things in them. He saw darkness, but he also saw light, he saw hatred, but also saw love.

Sasuke felt like a big burden had been lifted from his shoulders as he stared with admiration and relief into the elder's eyes. Itachi didn't hate him at all. Sasuke was so afraid his brother had distanced himself away from him because he hated him. He couldn't even bear with that thought. He thought he was being a burden. He thought he was being left behind.

He felt so happy he couldn't control himself anymore and launched at his brother, yet again, attacking him with a bear-crushing hug. Putting his arms around his brother's neck, Sasuke found the place in the crook of Itachi's neck where he laid his head, taking in the scent of his brother. He felt safe around Itachi, like nothing could harm him, he felt relaxed, happy and fully protected. He didn't want to let go of this feeling.

"You've been hugging me a lot lately, Sasuke." Itachi remarked, slowly returning the hug while making small circles motions along the child's back. Itachi felt Sasuke's smile against his neck and noticed how much peaceful the boy had become. He smiled too. In a matter of minutes, a small yawn finally escaped Sasuke's mouth.

"I'm going to take you to your room, now. You need to sleep, – Itachi said as he lifted himself up along with his brother, safely holding him against his own body – "You have to go to the Academy tomorrow."

"Can't I sleep with you, Nii-san?" a sleepy Sasuke whispered against the older one's neck, further explaining his request as an attempt to not make it sound too childish – "You still have to make up for the promise you broke today so…" Sasuke finished, clinging himself harder to Itachi's neck – "Just for tonight?"

Itachi listened to the words his little brother was uttering and considered the option. Their father didn't really approve of them sleeping together anymore. That had stopped some years ago, they weren't kids anymore, their father had one time said.

Itachi smiled before closing his room's door, making his way to his bed. Pushing the blankets back, Itachi detached Sasuke a little from his grip and neck as he managed to lay him on his bed. The little one was nearly profoundly asleep, so Itachi tried to make as little movement and sound as possible, before lying on his side right next to his brother, pulling the covers over both of them.

Sasuke stirred a bit from the lack of warmth he had previously experienced. In an attempt to regain it and make himself comfortable again, he turned himself over and got closer to his brother, burying his face in Itachi's shirt, right beside his heart, closing his eyes and sighing contently as he felt the elder's hand, once again, repeating the same circular motions along his back comfortingly.

Opening his eyes again, Sasuke backed away from his brother's comfort to look at him. Itachi stared back as the motions on Sasuke's back too stopped.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, not really understanding what the matter was this time or why he was looking at him. The seven-year-old seemed to be having a mental battle inside his head. His eyes showed desire to ask something, but he didn't know if he could. Sasuke was waiting for Itachi's permission, it seemed.

"Go ahead, so you can go to sleep." Itachi permitted as he waited for the question to come from Sasuke's mouth. A small smile formed in Itachi's lips as he observed Sasuke struggling to formulate said question. He looked as if he was thinking really hard about it.

"Do you love mom?" Sasuke inquired suddenly as he look at his brother's eyes and waited patiently for his answer. Itachi seemed a little surprised.

"Of course, don't you?" Itachi questioned him back. He was officially curious about where this inquiry would go.

"Of course, I do too! You took too long to answer, Nii-san!" Itachi laughed quietly at his brother's puffed cheeks and at the blush making its way into them.

"Do you love father?" This time his eyes didn't look straight at him and his voice showed uncertainty, concerned as to what Itachi would answer. But Itachi didn't need to think long about it – "Yes, I do." Itachi answered calmly, laying his gaze on Sasuke as the young one, now, avoided eye-contact and blushed a little from embarrassment from his next last question.

Beaming with curiosity and determination, but also fear, the young one, throwing back the bed covers that laid over him, got up slightly and leaned himself forward in Itachi's direction, holding his gaze on him – "Do you love me, Nii-san?"

Since a long time ago that Sasuke had always wanted to ask this specific question to his brother, but he had never found the courage to do so. He stared long and hard at Itachi. But, he was taking too long to answer. They didn't break eye-contact, but he was taking too long to answer. Sasuke started to lose confidence as he was being observed by his brother. He could feel the lack of sleep attacking his eyelids, as they threaten to close too.

Itachi stared at the little kid who was now barely able to keep himself awake, hungry for a reply and some sleep. Itachi wasn't surprised. Since he had asked him about their mother and father, he logically knew Sasuke would probably ask about the last member in the family. He was proud to see the determination in his little brother's eyes as he fought to stay awake. He was becoming stronger. Itachi smiled and he broke eye contact with him by closing his own eyes.

Bringing his hand to the top of Sasuke's head, Itachi pulled it down to rest on the pillow they were currently sharing. Sasuke's head landed softly with a small thump. Itachi let his hand there for a few seconds, before taking it away. Sasuke turned his head a little to look at his brother.

"Sleep, Sasuke." Itachi simply stated with eyes closed, even though he didn't need the sharingan in order to feel Sasuke looking at him, still waiting for an answer.

After a few minutes, he sensed the seven-year-old giving up and bringing himself closer to him again, resting his head next to his chest. The last time Itachi remembered seeing Sasuke like this was when the little boy had a nightmare when they were younger. He let him sleep with him, but he'd always sleep almost as if attached to him. It'd always bring out his protective side.

Bringing Sasuke closer, Itachi put an arm around his back again. Sensing Sasuke unconsciously grabbing hold of his shirt once again, Itachi started the circle motions along his back, but this time smoother than before in order to not wake him up completely.

Opening his eyes and looking slightly down at the top of Sasuke's head, Itachi couldn't help but let his protective older brother mode take over him completely as he stared at the sleeping boy. He still remembered the first time he saw Sasuke as a baby. At that time he was so small and seemed so fragile in their mother's arms. Shisui had talked to him about how little brothers were annoying, but as soon as Sasuke looked at him with those curious onyx eyes of his, holding out one of his hands in his direction, as if he had been waiting for him and catching one of Itachi's fingers with his tiny hand, the older Uchiha couldn't have stopped himself from smiling at the baby. At that moment, he truly felt like he had become a big brother.

"Of course, I love you, Sasuke." – Itachi whispered to no one in particular – "I will always love you." He wasn't expecting a reply.

"Thank you, Nii-san…" Itachi's eyes burst open for a few seconds as he heard his brother's voice. Sasuke snuggled closer to his chest, smiling against his brother's chest while listening to his soothing heartbeat – "I love Nii-san too." he whispered, but loudly enough for his big brother to listen, and soon fell asleep with no worries in his mind.

Itachi sighed softly and closed his eyes – _"Foolish little brother."_ being his last thought before too falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mikoto was surprised to see that Sasuke wasn't in his room when she had gone to call him to get ready to go to the Academy. She got worried for a few moments about the whereabouts of her son, because he usually would wake up by himself. She decided, intuitively, to go check Itachi's room just in case.<p>

Gently sliding the door open in order to not disturb her eldest son, in case he was the only one there, her eyes widened as she contemplated the sight in front of her. In the bed were her two sons. Itachi had his arm protectively around Sasuke as if shielding him from the cruel, harsh world and the little one had his face buried in Itachi's chest as they both slept profoundly in each other's embrace. They both looked so comfortable and, most of all, peaceful it brought some tears to her eyes, having not seen her two sons like this since they were both little kids.

Mikoto smiled, before Fugaku stopped at Itachi's door wondering at what his wife was staring. Coming closer, he noticed she had tears in her eyes and was smiling. Following her gaze, he noticed his two sons on the bed sleeping. A sudden and small smile flashed through his face as he turned away to leave Itachi's room – "Let them sleep for few more minutes." he whispered only for his wife to hear, before going away.

Mikoto smiled at her husband's back as he disappeared from her sight. Covering her sons better, she backed away and slid the door shut, making as little noise as possible. She didn't mind Sasuke arriving late to the Academy once in a while.

**The End**

* * *

><p>I didn't mention at the beginning, but I decided to use "Nii-san" as the way of Sasuke addressing Itachi (if you have ever watched the anime, that's how Sasuke addresses him, specially as a child, it's translated to "big brother"), because it just seemed better than the English translation as "Brother". I know some people may not like the Japanese word usage, but in this case, I think it fitted better.<p>

Do leave a review, if you want, about what you thought of the story and if there's something I could work on. I always accept constructive criticism. If not, well, just thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it!

I also just wanted to say "Thank you" to Masashi Kishimoto for the work and time he put on in the manga and for the wonderful story he told us throughout these years. I grew up with Naruto, it helped me a lot personally and it influenced me in a lot of ways, making me a better person. I felt like I grew up as the characters would grew up too and I'm just really glad to say that Naruto became a part of my life.

Not wanting to get too emotional, I wish you all a very nice day!


End file.
